


Bad Day

by Evarella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Dan had a crappy day. Will a surprise make it better or worse?





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet story. Hope you like it!

Dan eyed the package on his desk suspiciously. It had been a day from hell. After chasing a suspect through the sewers and having been graced by a bullet during a robbery later in the day, he simply looked forward to going home, relaxing with some mindless action movies and taking a long, hot shower. Instead he found an ominous package resting on his desk as he was returning from the precinct’s refrigerator. He had wanted to retrieve one of his puddings to cheer himself up while he filled out his paperwork before he was finally able to leave. However, despite now labelling his pudding cups with stickers that proclaimed them as “Dan’s Property” in black sharpie, someone had devoured his snack anyways. He had spotted the empty remains in the waste bin. Fuming, he had a pretty good idea who to blame, but as usual the man was able to make himself scarce when Dan was looking for him. How his ex-wife could work with the annoying – and okay, admittedly handsome, but still annoying – man he would never know. Which brought him back to his suspicions about the package, wrapped flawlessly in expensive looking patterned paper, with a perfect red bow on top.

Dan considered his options. Ignore the package and just go home. Easiest, but would be troublesome tomorrow as he would still have to deal with it, plus he would get in trouble for handing his paperwork in late. Also, if the contents were time-sensitive… Therefore he would need to consider option number two, opening the box and hoping that the contents would not literally or figuratively blow up in his face. Few other personnel were around as it was a later shift and people had either gone home or were currently out and about. Perhaps he should call Morningstar and simply ask and confirm his hunch that he was the culprit and find out what his “gift” was before opening it. However, that would mean Chloe would hear about it and if it was a nice gift then he would be in trouble with her for complaining about her partner again when he had done ‘nothing’ to earn his scorn. He had an inkling that this dilemma had been perfectly thought-out by the self-proclaimed devil. Damned if he did, and damned if he didn’t. Maybe Lucifer really was the devil!

Oh, what the hell – all puns aside, he might as well get it over with. He undid the splendidly tied ribbon and carefully peeled the paper back. He stared at the cardboard lid greeting him, sighed, and ripped it off, throwing it away from his desk while simultaneously ducking – just in case. When nothing happened, it wasn’t just anticlimactic, but Dan felt like an idiot. At least no one was near his area to wonder if he had finally lost it. He peeked inside to see an envelope with perfect penmanship denoting the recipient as Detective Douche. Well, at least he knew for certain that the world’s most annoying police consultant was behind this. At least an envelope couldn’t hold anything too scary. At worst some explicit photos – Dan figured he could deal. 

He ripped the paper open and stopped to stare in shock. He held two Ariana Grande tickets in his hand. For the front row with VIP access. Trixie’s favorite (and he shared the guilty pleasure, although he had told absolutely no one, so he had no idea how Lucifer would even know about this) – he had wanted to surprise his daughter as the concert was during his next weekend time with her. However, when he had tried to get tickets, the cheap seats had been snapped up before he had a chance and what was left had been out of his price range. He noticed a small note left behind in the envelope. It simply read “I owed you one. Thanks for the pudding. Enjoy your time with the urchin. Tell Ariana hi for me.”

A small smile spread across Dan’s face. He grabbed the tickets, cleaned up his desk and turned in his report. And then he made sure to go by the grocery store on the way home to buy a few extra packs of sweet chocolate goo for someone who deserved it.


End file.
